


Nueva Shiloh

by Van_Krausser



Category: Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Cerebro marca Acme, Crossover, Distopías a la orden, M/M, Referencias bíblicas, Un intento de Steam Punk
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: El fin del mundo puede ser el inicio de un mundo nuevo.Curtis Everett no creyó que lograría verlo.Jack Benjamin no lo esperaba.Pero el Señor obra de maneras misteriosas.David siempre se los dijo y no lo pudieron desmentir.





	1. PRÓLOGO

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic ha pasado por muchas situaciones.  
> Para empezar, es idea de Mary. Y yo tenía algo de intenciones de escribir de estos dos chicos desde hace tiempo. ¿Un año, quizas?  
> Bueno, sin el empuje de ella, este fic no existiría.  
> Por otro lado, tanto la serie (cancelada de forma muy trágica, debo decir) y la película (muy crudo en su final, aunque nada que ver con la idea original), les dan tanto a Jack como a Curtis el final infeliz que no se merecen. Y por eso fue la idea.  
> Peeeeero, cuando ya llevaba un buen escrito, a la compu se le ocurrió descomponerse.  
> Te juro que pensé que el fic había pasado al limbo de los fics perdidos, pero nooo. Pude recuperarlo por un desafortunado incidente que nos ocurrió en la familia, pero que sólo quedó en un enorme susto.  
> En fin, que es también algo así como una obra misteriosa del Señor.  
> Y antes de que otra cosa pase, pues a subirlo se ha dicho.  
> la historia de ambos personajes empieza en donde termina la historia del canon. Es decir, donde termina la película (The Snowpiercer) y en donde cancelaron la serie (Kings).  
> Si no las has visto, te las recomiendo.  
> Para concluir, de hecho el fic fue inspirado por una imagen de ellos en formato Steam Punk. Espero que Tumblr no la haya borrado para poder subirla con el consentimiento de su autor. O autora, no sé.

**El Reloj del Fin del Mundo**

 

El primer signo de la catástrofe climática no fue un desastre natural, sino el rompimiento de cada uno de los acuerdos y la transgresión de toda política que intentara frenar las causas de la contaminación atmosférica y evitar sus efectos.

Con las manos y la ambición desatada, las grandes corporaciones orquestaron terribles guerras en países emergentes y tercermundistas, adueñándose así de sus recursos naturales para explotarlos sin medida alguna.

La contaminación del agua diezmó las algas marinas responsables de la producción de oxígeno en alta mar. La polución del aire no sólo en las ciudades, sino también en bosques por causa de la tala y la minería, empezó a crear un temible efecto invernadero que desató oleadas de huracanes a lo largo de todos los océanos del planeta. Y la desaparición de los glaciares dio lugar a un aumento de liberación de gas metano a la atmósfera terrestre, lo que recrudecía el efecto invernadero.

Las inundaciones en ciudades del mundo que jamás habían sufrido un evento similar en su historia, empezaron a ser cosa de todos los días, así como la locura en los temporales de lluvias y sequías que se suscitaron en fechas muy próximas unas de otras.

La gente se preguntaba qué ocurría con el clima, mientras su consumismo aumentaba en forma desmedida sin reconocer que ese era uno de los graves problemas relacionados. El calor empezó a ser más y más visible, a estar presente incluso en temporadas en que el clima frío debía imperar. Los polos de la tierra comenzaron a derretirse, aumentando el nivel del agua y ocasionando que fenómenos climáticos aterradores (el Niño y la Niña presentándose con fuerza incontenible en los mismos meses, tornados y trombas en medio de ciudades, desaparición de glaciares completos y nieve en los altos picos de las cordilleras andinas y algunas partes de Europa, y las sequías cada vez más devastadoras) fuesen frecuentes y de magnitudes desproporcionadas.

La desaparición de especies de flora y fauna fue inevitable, dando paso al consecuente estado de extinción global totalitario. Es decir, la inminente destrucción del planeta.

La comunidad científica y muy pocos gobernantes y políticos entendían lo que estaba ocurriendo, alertados por activistas desesperados que no tenían idea de cómo podrían confrontar lo que se avecinaba sin ayuda, además de las señales que se manifestaban a un ritmo cada vez más acelerado. A pesar de ello, decidieron jugar sus cartas, enfocándose en el trabajo que debían realizar con sus medios y con la mayor rapidez posible para frenar una catástrofe masiva. Sin embargo, la gran mayoría de ellos se dejó llevar por la entusiasta teoría de los dispositivos de enfriamiento atmosférico, con base en técnicas que no ayudarían a controlar el daño y que sólo parecía disminuir los efectos del desajuste climático. Nada estaba probado y comprobado en ese experimento.

El resto, conformado por unos pocos científicos, universitarios y catedráticos enemistados con los sistemas gubernamentales imperialistas, varios activistas y ambientalistas no académicos o institucionales y un par de empresarios, no estuvieron de acuerdo con esa solución, puesto que las consecuencias no podían medirse en teoría y las probabilidades de conseguir un fracaso catastrófico eran mucho más altas que el resultado deseado. Intentaron por todos los medios a su alcance explicar sus teorías y todo el tiempo que lo hicieron, se toparon con grandes muros de rechazo a sus ideas, investigaciones y temores.

Estaban a punto de resignarse al fracaso y a la inminente destrucción de la civilización global, cuando un país se interesó en sus advertencias. Un pequeño país que, aunque vivía una guerra eterna, estaba dispuesto a ser una pequeña solución.

El país de Gath.

Por otro lado, sólo uno de entre los empresarios y magnates más poderosos en Europa, al igual que los llamados “escépticos”, supo que disparar los dispositivos sería un grave error, así que se dedicó a construir el proyecto llamado Tren Rompe-Nieves, el cual constaba de tres máquinas con la tecnología de alimentación infinita —jamás les reveló a sus colegas científicos e ingenieros la forma en que estaba constituido el motor de las mismas, o si serían suficientes para rescatar una parte de la humanidad— y tenían una infraestructura que soportaría el equivalente a un tercio de la población global, en teoría.

Sin embargo, aunque este hombre tenía las mejores intenciones de salvar a la humanidad, su pensamiento seguía el régimen imperialista que había ocasionado la tragedia. Por ello, la elección de los pasajeros sería demasiado arbitraria.

Cada tren pasaría por varias ciudades importantes para recoger sólo a quienes se consideraban ciudadanos de valor para el futuro y esto en el entendimiento de que el valor se los otorgaba su riqueza, la compra del pasaje en cantidades millonarias. Por supuesto, muchos de ellos eran miembros de élites exclusivas y sin un gramo de valor moral real.

También se tendría una lista de pasajeros de segunda categoría, es decir, aquellos que servirían a la élite del Tren en todos sus caprichos y necesidades. Por último, se reclutaría al mal llamado “ejército”, siempre al servicio de la élite.

Los vagones cercanos a la máquina serían los destinados a esas élites. Los de las partes medias (alta y baja), los destinaron a personas que se consideraban útiles por sus conocimientos y el trabajo que pudiesen realizar para mantener el orden dentro del tren, así como La Fábrica, el lugar en donde se había probado con éxito la forma en que podrían sostener a una gran población con alimento producido en laboratorios y agua reciclada y saneada para consumo. No había mayores explicaciones en torno a eso.

Finalmente, los vagones de la cola se dejarían como almacenes.

La construcción de los Trenes y la ruta global que recorrerían se mantuvo en el más estricto secreto para la mayoría de la población. El único recordatorio para los pasajeros anónimos fue la colocación de un reloj con la firma del magnate, que marcaba una fecha en cada ciudad. La fecha de arribo del Rompe Nieves a ella.

De esa forma, empezó la carrera contra el Reloj del Fin del Mundo…

 

 


	2. Primera Parte

Dos años antes del fin.

 

Ciudad de Shiloh.

Una gran metrópolis construida por el furor de la guerra, levantada en el espejismo esplendoroso de una nación reciente y poderosa, motivada por la idea de que su gobernante, su rey, su guía, era un hombre protegido por la mano de Dios, no tenía la más mínima sospecha de que su nombre estaba también grabado en el Libro de la Muerte, y que su camino ya había sido trazado para volver a ser cenizas.

Sólo restaba esperar a que el tiempo llegase.

Ese día no estaba muy lejano, porque la idea del Destino, de los héroes elegidos para cambiar el transcurso de la historia de un pueblo, de una nación, de un mundo, no era ni por asomo algo que los hombres pensarían.

 

 

— Jack —

Jack Benjamin, único hijo varón reconocido del rey Silas Benjamin, moría lentamente, observando la vida que ya no le pertenecía a través de una ventana, con el espíritu agonizando mientras paseaba de un lado al otro de la habitación en la que su padre lo había condenado a vegetar junto a una mujer que no amaba, que ni siquiera le atraía. Recluido de peor manera que un preso y todo para ser el proveedor de la descendencia real, sin esperanza alguna de volver a ser libre, de amar otra vez sin restricciones, sin ocultarse.

Sin temer.

Habían transcurrido ya tres cinco desde esa noche en la que la puerta de la habitación, por orden del mismo rey, se había cerrado frente a él. Después de los primeros minutos de incredulidad, de negarse a sí mismo que eso estaba pasando, de las frías palabras de Tomasina a manera de despedida después de haberse soltado de él, la realidad lo golpeó brutalmente.

Había intentado todo. Gritó y gruñó; golpeó y pateó la puerta, exigiendo que se le abriera. Agotó todos los recursos que tenía a la mano. Desde las amenazas hasta las súplicas. Desde la autoridad hasta el chantaje y la lástima.

Día tras día, semana tras semana.

Sin resultado.

Estaba exhausto.

Durante ese tiempo, gracias a esa única comunicación unilateral con el exterior que representaba la televisión en la habitación y el diario que le entregaban junto con el desayuno, pudo enterarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo fuera de esa claustrofóbica celda de oro. Era lo único que lo mantenía dolorosamente cuerdo, que le evitaba ver el rostro —ahora odiado— de esa joven que de manera muy ingenua había decidido compartir su destino. Evadirse en los medios de comunicación le ayudaba a ignorarla.

Escuchó y presenció a distancia noticias de guerras y guerrillas, de pleitos sin sentido alguno. Sabía también que David Shepherd había huido al país enemigo, buscando sobrevivir a la ira del rey, tal vez encabezando alguna de esas guerrillas al otro lado de la frontera.

En el país de Gath.

Afortunado, pensó, pues a pesar de que vivía a salto de mata, saboreaba día a día la libertad que a él se le negaba ahora y por el resto de sus días.

Días llenos de soledad, amortiguados sólo por el sonido de fondo de la televisión, por los recuerdos dolorosos de su vida desenfrenada y sus pensamientos desesperados aferrándose a lo que pudo haber sido. Esos eran los días grises, monótonos y claustrofóbicos que Jack veía pasar sin esperanza, sin deseo de volver a pensar en una vida real.

De esa forma, transcurrieron cinco meses de encierro, de desesperación, de desasosiego.

Fue entonces que se percató de que las cosas no eran tan normales como había creído. Noticias extrañas empezaban a divulgarse por todo el reino, provenientes de naciones distantes, poderosas y con avances tecnológicos que parecían salidos de novelas de ciencia ficción. Noticias también de las naciones empobrecidas, robadas por reinos y gobiernos como el de su padre, para explotar los recursos de la tierra sin medida alguna.

En medio de todo, vio las inequívocas señales de cómo la Tierra sufría cada decisión e idea ambiciosa de gobernantes y empresarios, perdiendo la estabilidad de su clima, la calma de su equilibrio atmosférico, cayendo rápidamente en un caos que nadie podría detener.

Aún dentro de su prisión, pudo ver esas señales cada vez más y más fuertes, claras y específicas.

Escuchó del calentamiento alarmante del ambiente. Supo de las graves hambrunas, de los enormes desastres naturales. Desencantado, se enteró de las extinciones rápidas e inmisericordes de fauna y flora, de los ecosistemas y los recursos de la Tierra.

En ese tiempo, de pronto supo que se acercaba el fin y los hombres, demasiado ocupados en sus negocios y sus políticas de egoísmo, ni siquiera trataban de detenerlo.

Cuando Jack lo entendió, una irónica sonrisa se instaló en su rostro, sabiendo que ni siquiera eso lo libraría del encierro que su padre había dictado para él. Fue uno de los pocos hombres en Shiloh que vio llegar la cuenta del Día Cero a su alrededor con la certeza de que nada de eso importaba.

A partir de ese momento, Jack Benjamin decidió morir junto con el planeta.

 

Norteamérica

Las elecciones de ese año favorecieron a los empresarios que continuaban escépticos a las advertencias sobre el calentamiento global.

Gracias a la terrible decisión de los votantes, de levantar a un hombre que no tenía un gramo de conciencia política, que vivía pensando en incrementar sus ganancias personales a costa de la ruina de todos y a quien no le importaba borrar enmiendas y leyes pro ambientales, con el fin de levantar los imperios de los combustibles fósiles, de hacer aún más poderosos los ejércitos que invadían tierras y siendo cómplice de los comerciantes que ignoraban todas las legislaciones que les prohibían las prácticas nocivas, el daño se aceleró.

Mientras muchos marchaban en protestas por las grandes ciudades del país, por los territorios ocupados por la policía y el ejército para reprimir a los manifestantes y a quienes intentaban salvaguardar las regiones protegidas, los planes de construcción de un Tren Intercontinental progresaban.

Nueva York vio con indiferencia la construcción de la gigantesca y pesada vía, así como la colocación de un extraño y llamativo reloj que marcaba dos horarios.

Poco a poco, los rumores entre la gente de élite empezaron a cobrar fuerza, pero nadie sabía mucho al respecto. Fue así como las leyendas urbanas en torno al extraño reloj y la vía empezaron a circular como cuentos de fantasmas, historias de ciencia ficción y relatos en las redes sociales y los blogs alarmistas y de corte amarillista.

En la realidad, el reloj continuaba contando los segundos sin detenerse.

 

—Curtis—

Tumbado en una de las gradas de cemento que permitía la vista hacia el campo de futbol de la preparatoria, un grupo de jóvenes haraganeaba la hora que se habían saltado de sus clases, tratando de refrescarse un poco a la sombra de algunos árboles.

Curtis escuchaba una discusión que se le antojaba insulsa y demasiado ridícula, por parte de una de las jóvenes con las que solían reunirse dos de sus amigas. Él la toleraba, pero nunca iba más allá de eso.

Aspirando una bocanada del cigarrillo que fumaba, se incorporó, sentándose y trató de disuadir a las otras jóvenes de cortar ya la perorata que sostenían.

—El mundo no se va a acabar porque te compres una cajetilla de cigarros, Rose —dijo con desdén, soltando el humo en dirección a las chicas. Los otros cinco jóvenes que estaban con ellos se rieron.

—¡Curtis!

—Eres un idiota

Dos de las jóvenes se apartaron tosiendo, molestas por la interrupción. Sin embargo, la tercera permaneció casi impasible, observándolo a su vez con una mezcla de indiferencia e indignación.

—Di lo que quieras, Everett. El Día Cero se acerca y ni tus opiniones ni tus groserías ni tu ignorancia lo van a detener. Es una lástima que por tontos como ustedes, consumistas incrédulos, el mundo se esté muriendo.

Curtis sonrió divertido.

—Pues no sé, pero mi cumpleaños se acerca y nada más me importa que festejarlo en la piscina con unas cajas de pizza y cerveza a morir. Aparte, unos cigarrillos de todo tipo no nos caerían mal.

Los demás montaron una fuerte algarabía, celebrando sus palabras. Una de las jóvenes volvió a donde estaba, sonriéndole.

—Yo creí que te irías de viaje este año.

—No, cariño —respondió Curtis mientras la chica se sentaba a su lado, dejando que le pasara el brazo sobre sus hombros—. Eso será el siguiente año. Celebraré mi cumpleaños en el Festival de Francia. Así que, si quieren ir, están invitados.

La joven que discutía con ellos sólo hizo un mohín de disgusto y se retiró, dejándolos en su alegre y desentendido escándalo.

Estaba por demás tratar de razonar con un puñado de irresponsables adolescentes, aunque todas las pruebas de que esa irresponsabilidad los estaba matando, estuviesen bajo sus narices.

Sobre ellos, el inclemente sol seguía su paso, aumentando la temperatura de la tierra en forma paulatina.

 

 

—La liberación—

Ciudad de Shiloh.

Jack despertó sobresaltado al escuchar un ligero tumulto afuera de la habitación.

Ni él ni la joven que dormía acurrucada en una orilla de la cama pudieron hacer algo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, con la cerradura rota y gritos estentóreos opacados por el ruido de disparos en el corredor.

Fue sacado de la cama a la fuerza por hombres encapuchados. Sólo alcanzó a voltear hacia donde la joven lo llamaba asustada, detenida por otro de los intrusos y ver cómo le disparaban sin ningún miramiento.

Después de eso, como si estuviese en medio de una bizarra pesadilla, fue llevado casi a rastras hasta las afueras de la Residencia. La noche se cernía completa sobre ellos, aunque el calor que se sentía debido a las condiciones climáticas continuaba agobiando el ambiente. Fue obligado a entrar a un auto de construcción militar, diseñado para resistir un ataque, para lograr una fuga o en su caso, para permitir un secuestro.

Mientras se alejaban del lugar a gran velocidad, Jack volteó hacia el exterior por una pequeñísima rendija lateral, pensando que esos serían los últimos momentos de su vida y que tal vez las lágrimas de su madre y su hermana Michelle serían las únicas que le dedicarían en su muerte; pensó que extrañaría de alguna forma la cínica e indolente atmósfera de Shiloh, esa ciudad que en cierto momento creyó que sería suya, pero que resultó ser sólo una fantasía más. Pensó en él, en Joseph; no volvería a visitar su tumba ni podría nunca más hablar con una lápida con su nombre grabado.

Por último, con una mueca irónica que intentaba ser una sonrisa, pensó en la ira de Silas al ver a su hijo perdido, ya no de manera metafórica y tal vez para siempre. Y sin evitarlo, su mente recitó con la voz del reverendo Samuels un fragmento bíblico del libro de Job.

_"El Señor da y el Señor quita. Bendito sea el nombre del Señor."_

En algún momento, alguien le dio un sucio uniforme y una manta para que se cubriera y le ordenaron guardar silencio cuando preguntó a dónde lo llevaban. Nadie volvió a dirigirle la palabra, aunque todo el tiempo lo mantuvieron vigilado. Curiosamente, nadie lo molestó con burlas y amenazas.

Resignado a su muy mala fortuna, cerró los ojos y no presentó resistencia alguna, no hizo una sola pregunta más, no intentó negociar su libertad o su vida. Desesperanzado, dejó que su mente vagara sin restricción, perdiéndose en los pocos recuerdos agradables que atesoraba para momentos como esos, mientras sus captores se hacían perdedizos de los autos de la policía y el servicio de seguridad de la casa real.

Viajaron el resto de la noche en silencio, evitando las carreteras principales y los caminos conocidos. Jack no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño, a pesar de que alguien le dijo casualmente que sería un viaje largo, y que intentara dormir.

Cruzaron la frontera por un paraje montañoso, cubierto por un frondoso bosque. Sortearon arroyos y uno que otro humedal, llegando al fin a un lugar desierto y silencioso. Se anunciaba el alba, dándole al paraje boscoso una imagen demasiado surreal.

Bajó del auto cuando se lo indicaron, llevándolo a un oculto galerón que parecía abandonado. Antes de entrar a la ruinosa construcción, un grupo de hombres armados salió del mismo.

Su sorpresa no tuvo límites cuando se vio una vez más frente a quien él consideraba su enemigo, a pesar de que le había salvado la vida dos —y ahora tres— veces.

David Shepherd.

Este vestía un uniforme distinto al de los ejércitos del reino de Shiloh, llevaba un arma colgada a su hombro, mientras su rostro mostraba una cansada expresión. Los hombres a su alrededor los veían con cierta curiosidad, en silencio.

—Shepherd —atinó a decir en un ronco susurro.

El aludido asintió, devolviendo lo que podía tomar como un saludo.

—Jack Benjamin. Me alegra haberte encontrado vivo.

Ante sus palabras, Jack alzó una ceja, desconcertado.

—¿Eso es porque deseas ser tú quien termine ejecutándome? ¿Quieres el crédito y la gloria por el acto de asesinar a un príncipe desheredado?

David se puso muy serio al escucharlo, negando con un gesto.

—Ni siquiera me atrevo a pensar en levantar la mano contra el elegido de Dios.

Jack abrió la boca, la cerró, parpadeó un par de veces e intentó asimilar sus palabras.

—¿El elegido de Dios? —Dijo al fin y soltó una amarga carcajada llena de ira—. ¡No tengo permitido pensar siquiera que puedo ser el heredero de mi padre! ¿De dónde has sacado semejante patraña de que yo pudiese ser el “elegido de Dios”?

Por toda respuesta, el primer rayo de sol asomó por el horizonte, iluminándolos tenuemente a ambos, mientras un trío de mariposas monarca se acercaron a ellos. Los animalillos revolotearon frente a Jack en distintos puntos, a pesar de que este intentó ahuyentarlos.

Una mariposa se posó en su cabeza, otra en su hombro izquierdo y la tercera revoloteó cerca de su rostro, hasta que el joven levantó el brazo derecho, permitiéndole posarse en su mano. Jack la observó en silencio, levantando enseguida la vista hacia Shepherd con los ojos enormemente abiertos. Este le sonrió con indulgencia.

—Tienes una gran labor que realizar —fue su respuesta, invitándolo a entrar al galerón—. Y el tiempo se acaba. Déjame explicarte lo que ocurre.

Las tres mariposas remontaron el vuelo cuando Jack se adelantó, aceptando la invitación de David.

A sus veintidós años, después de tener todo lo que cualquier persona podría desear, ahora era un exiliado, un simple mortal, amenazado y desheredado. No tenía ningún otro lugar a dónde ir, o un solo aliado a quien pudiese pedir refugio.

¿Qué podía perder si lo escuchaba?

 


	3. Segunda parte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como pequeña advertencia, este capítulo se pone un poquito pesado en cuanto a especificaciones técnicas del biodomo y el sistema que lo sustenta.  
> Espero no cansarlos con eso.

—Curtis —

  
Norteamérica. Menos de un año para el Fin del Mundo.

—Ey, Curtis —Lee Jones, su empleador, lo llamó detrás del mostrador antes de que pudiese llegar a la puerta de la tienda. Volteó hacia ahí, dirigiéndole una leve sonrisa, misma que el otro hombre respondió de igual forma—. No te olvides de nosotros ahora que vuelves a la escuela.

—No lo haré, señor Jones. Hasta pronto.

Dicho eso, salió del lugar satisfecho, listo para disfrutar unos días libres antes de iniciar las clases y algunos cientos de dólares más en la cartera.

Había conseguido un empleo sencillo de verano en una de las tiendas de deportes de la plaza comercial más concurrida de la ciudad, con la idea de seguir ahorrando lo más que fuese posible para ese viaje soñado.

Tal como lo había dicho meses atrás, era su meta en cuanto lograra graduarse de la preparatoria, y para ello sólo faltaban unos cuántos meses. Sería fácil adquirir el pasaporte con el programa escolar de intercambios, así que eso ya estaba totalmente cubierto.

Lo que le preocupaba en ese momento era idear una forma de pasar su dotación de hierba para el viaje. Posiblemente podría conseguir en Europa, pero no se fiaba de la calidad de la que podría comprar allá. Además, tenía la difícil elección de alguno de sus dos enamorados para acompañarlo en el viaje. Ed y Lilian.

El conflicto principal de esa situación consistía en que sólo uno podría ir, porque no deseaba crear una situación de celos entre ellos. No era necesario. Aunque ambos sabían que Curtis no era una persona de “exclusivos”, no se conocían. Y él no deseaba renunciar a ninguno. Los dos eran complacientes, con los dos se divertía bastante, tenía charlas agradables, compañero seguro para los partidos locales o una salida al cine, buen sexo con una y otro. Sí, no deseaba tener que dejar a ninguno de ellos sólo por la incompatibilidad de sus preferencias. Por ello debía elegir bien.

Estaban en los últimos días del verano y en poco iniciaría el nuevo curso escolar. El último de la preparatoria. Debía poner un poco de orden en su vida estudiantil para poder cumplir ese sueño de alcanzar el Festival justo cuando fuese su cumpleaños. Era su transición a la vida adulta y por supuesto, deseaba celebrarlo a lo grande.

El clima era terriblemente caluroso, pero el solo pensar en que faltaban unos meses para cumplir su sueño inmediato, le inyectaba energía y entusiasmo.

El siguiente fin de semana, al reunirse con sus amigos y Ed en casa de uno de ellos para refrescarse mientras veían el partido en turno, alguien comentó algo acerca de una reunión de mandatarios para idear soluciones al calentamiento global. Algo que venían escuchando últimamente, pero que a ninguno de ellos le interesaba en realidad. Con un comentario ingenioso, alguien más dio por terminado ese asunto y siguieron enfrascados en la tarde de convivencia, fútbol y cervezas.

Esa noche, después de un buen partido, una divertida reunión y un muy placentero trabajo manual que Ed le realizó, Curtis decidió que sería quien iría con él.

La siguiente semana, Curtis se encontró en el asiento trasero del auto de su padre, con Lilian acurrucada a su lado, compartiendo la calma después del intenso juego pasional que vivieran minutos atrás. Era una sensación extraordinaria, en la que parecía que la vida estaba arreglada y las preocupaciones no existirían más. A la mañana siguiente Curtis consideró con mucha seriedad que Lilian sería su compañera de viaje.

Algunas semanas más tarde, cuando por fin ambos jóvenes coincidieron en una reunión escolar con Curtis, creyó que todas sus posibilidades se desplomarían. Sin embargo, Ed y Lilian pronto congeniaron y de manera muy extraña, aceptaron el triángulo amoroso que formaban.

Curtis no recordaba cómo es que había despertado la siguiente mañana en su habitación, con Lilian acurrucada entre él y Ed, los tres desnudos y con placenteras señales de haber vivido una intensa sesión de sexo en trío.

Después de eso, ya no hubo más dudas.

Irían los tres, y tendrían el mejor año de sus vidas.

 

—Jack —

Nueva Shiloh.

Ocho meses habían transcurrido desde que llegaran ahí, y la ciudad estaba por ser terminada.

Enfundado en un grueso abrigo que recordaba un poco a las vestimentas esquimales, aunque con cierta elegancia que le recordaba a las cortes de Shiloh, Jack Benjamin observó la gigantesca puerta de acero que daba acceso al biodomo de la ciudad subterránea, enclavada en una de las altas montañas que conformaban la Salvaguarda, llamada así porque los gélidos vientos encontraban en la pared rocosa una fuerte resistencia a sus efectos devastadores y destructivos y la atmósfera era mucho más limpia que en cualquier otra parte del continente.

Shepherd permanecía a su lado, pensativo. Su abrigo era más en corte militarizado, con un diseño espartano, aunque no menos abrigador que el de Benjamin. Lucía los distintivos del más alto rango en el ejército que habían formado para la naciente ciudad de Nueva Shiloh.

—¿Cómo el Arca? —preguntó Jack, al tiempo que volteaba un poco hacia su acompañante con una media sonrisa.

David también sonrió, añadiendo un ligero movimiento negativo.

—Más bien, como el Jardín del Edén. No sabemos cuánto tiempo durará esta situación.

Borrando esa expresión divertida, Jack volvió a posar su mirada azul grisácea en la puerta y decidió sincerarse con el otro.

—Tal vez no lo parezca, pero estoy aterrado.

Esta vez, Shepherd volteó con él, adoptando una expresión seria. Jack lo observó con detenimiento.

Había madurado bastante en poco tiempo. Como si las tribulaciones pasadas —la pérdida de su familia, el encarcelamiento, la persecución, la forma como Silas le había arrebatado todo— le hubiesen ayudado a desarrollar una gran sabiduría. Había sido un buen consejero durante los meses pasados.

—En unas semanas serás nombrado Soberano de la ciudad de Nueva Shiloh; posiblemente la única nación que permanezca en el mundo. Aunque son alrededor de trescientas personas, sé que llevar la responsabilidad de sus vidas sobre los hombros llenaría de terror a cualquiera —mantuvo fija su mirada en el rostro de Jack, con convicción—. Pero no estás solo en esto. Él nunca va a dejarte solo, y nosotros tampoco.

—¿Por qué yo? —Susurró Jack, aun resistiéndose a los futuros acontecimientos—. ¿Por qué no tú?

David dejó su mirada solemne por unos segundos en la de Jack y después la bajó, subiendo un poco sus manos enguantadas, como si le fuese a mostrar algo que no estaba ahí.

—Tengo demasiada sangre en mis manos. Jamás podría hacer lo que tú harás. Por otra parte —levantó nuevamente su mirada, segura y llena de convicción—, tú fuiste educado para esto. Toda tu vida. Eres quien merece estar en esa posición.

—Silas te haría fusilar por decir esas cosas, Shepherd —ambos rieron con ese comentario, por razones muy distintas.

David bajó la cabeza y negó con un gesto, recomponiéndose.

—Aquí nadie te juzga, Jack Benjamin. Ni a mí, o a cualquier otra persona de esta ciudad. Esto es un nuevo episodio de tu vida, de la mía y de toda la gente que ha creído en este proyecto.

Jack sonrió, esta vez con un gesto de ironía empañando esa sonrisa. Sin embargo, antes de que el recuerdo de las esperanzas perdidas de Silas hacia su heredero, la desilusión de la Reina Rose por su hijo y la lástima de su hermana Michelle por la forma en que sus padres le desconocieran llegara hasta él, una joven mariposa revoloteó entre ellos.

Al verla, Jack se quitó un guante y levantó la mano, abriéndola con la palma extendida al cielo para permitir al pequeño animalillo posarse en ella. La mariposa lo hizo así, adquiriendo una relajada pose, como un pacto ante las palabras de Shepherd.

—Hey, ¿qué haces aquí, pequeña? Deberías estar con tus hermanas —regañó Jack, como si el animalillo fuese una niña traviesa.

David sonrió otra vez al verlo.

—Son tus recordatorios, Majestad —dijo antes de hacer una levísima reverencia y retirarse unos pasos hacia un mensajero que llegaban hasta ellos.

Jack levantó la vista al cielo, resignándose.

Debía ser valiente y mantenerse firme. David y algunos otros de sus ahora consejeros decían que Nueva Shiloh era la única esperanza que la Humanidad tendría cuando ocurriese el cataclismo. Y él debía mantenerla así.

Shepherd se acercó nuevamente, llevando en una mano lo que parecía ser un plano.

—El grupo de científicos solicita nuestra presencia en la Central. En unos minutos pondrán en marcha los generadores de energía del Núcleo y desean tu presencia en el lugar cuando ocurra.

Jack asintió, tocando delicadamente a la mariposa en un ala para obligarla a levantar el vuelo de su mano. El animalillo batió las alas de mala gana, dirigiéndose hacia el enorme portal enclavado en la montaña, tal como si les indicara el camino a seguir.

 

— El Sistema.

Mientras se adentraban en la enorme caverna, el futuro gobernante de la ciudad pensaba en lo que meses atrás había descubierto del biodomo.

Éste era una obra de ingeniería que podía parecer muy ambiciosa y terriblemente adelantada a cualquier construcción urbana que hubiese pensado, aunque su imagen la mostrara como una maquinaria antigua. Los planos y el proyecto pertenecían a varios hombres de ciencia de Gath y algunos otros de Shiloh, quienes habían huido por algún motivo. Temían por su seguridad y de alguna forma, al llegar al otro lado de la frontera respiraron tranquilos, justo cuando pudieron contactar a David Shepherd y le hablaron del proyecto, mismo que encajaba en la descripción que un antiguo discípulo del reverendo Samuels ya le había mencionado.

Jack y David llegaron a la explanada aislada en donde se construyera la Central, en una alejada burbuja que era parte externa del domo de acero y placas de cristal de paladio y cuarzo que abarcaba toda la caverna. Todos los que serían habitantes de la ciudad ya se encontraban ahí y esperaban impacientes.

Jack se sintió extraño cuando todos le saludaron con enorme reverencia. La última vez que había recibido un saludo general como ese, había sido en un tiempo que se le antojaba muy lejano ahora y no por su mérito personal, sino por encontrarse bajo la enorme sombra de su padre.

Los recién llegados se detuvieron en la barandilla de observación, encima del nicho que soportaba una maquinaria de aspecto extraño, la cual le recordó las ilustraciones de máquinas rudimentarias y primitivas de la Era Industrial, aunque reluciente y hermosa en su propio diseño.

Los científicos e ingenieros estaban convencidos que hacerlo tal como los constructores y científicos de esos tiempos habían elegido, permitiría que la maquinaria durara intacta y sin deterioro por más de cien años, tal como las creaciones antiguas, que habían sobrevivido al paso del tiempo y el mal entendido avance tecnológico. Evitarían casi por completo el plástico y materiales contaminantes.

Habían seguido fielmente los planos que un visionario de entre el grupo de científicos había diseñado bajo los preceptos de Nícola Tesla. El diseñador principal había sido discípulo del reverendo Samuels y afirmaba que las adecuaciones y los cambios del diseño original se le habían revelado en sueños. Lo más interesante, había dicho Jack al verlos, era que todo parecía funcional.

El grupo de científicos también había hecho su parte. Preocupados por el errático comportamiento del clima, habían diseñado el domo y la ciudad subterránea que el primero sustentaría, totalmente sellado y con un funcionamiento autónomo y limpio al cien por ciento.

Había costado mucho trabajo hacerlo, siguiendo patrones de ingeniería muy exactos, provenientes de los bocetos de Tesla, de los sueños y visiones del discípulo de Samuels, varios bocetos e inventos del grupo de ingenieros amigos de Joseph y algunos diseños del tiempo en que la Revolución Industrial había alcanzado un gran auge, basados en la fuerza del vapor y las teorías del uso del Éter como energía primaria.

Pero lo habían logrado.

Obtendrían todo lo que necesitaban de electricidad en la primera fase de la construcción de la ciudad, gracias al almacenamiento de energía solar en un gigantesco banco de baterías que alimentaba el centenar de esferas llenas de líquido, posicionadas en forma estratégica en varios picos cercanos y usarían la fuerza de los gélidos vientos que la geografía permitía para mover las grandes aspas de los rotores eólicos cuando el sol fuese insuficiente. También habían ideado mecanismos de aprovechamiento de la energía cinética de cada cuerpo en movimiento dentro del biodomo. Todos esos métodos les comprarían tiempo antes de echar a andar al cien por ciento el Núcleo de Generación Infinita.

Consiguieron fuentes de agua y otra parte de energía de la nieve que constantemente rodeaba la montaña, la cual se filtraba por las gruesas paredes de la misma para formar helados arroyos potables. También aprovecharon la cálida protección que el interior de la Tierra les brindaba para mantenerse abrigados, evitando todo uso de combustible fósil. Eso era en parte por la dificultad de conseguir combustibles derivados del petróleo o el carbón cuando ocurriese el cataclismo, así que se las habían ingeniado haciendo uso de lo ya existente.

Otro grupo de científicos, expertos en bioingeniería y bioquímica, se había dado a la tarea de construir un sistema de biocombustibles derivados de las plantaciones de musgo, líquenes y micro algas, además de realizar cultivos que utilizaran sólo la iluminación artificial de las áreas dedicadas a la agricultura. Habían conseguido recrear la fotosíntesis con una mínima cantidad de luz, ya fuese esta de origen solar o producida por el ser humano por otros medios. Eso garantizaba la producción de alimento sin problemas.

Por otra parte, los diseños de toda la maquinaria y los sistemas que darían vida a la ciudad se habían desarrollado con base en la visionaria construcción de prototipos realizados en cristal, acero y minería no profunda y se estudiaban nuevos materiales carbónicos y otros que habían encontrado en la enorme caverna en donde se había instalado el biodomo. No había nada plástico en los componentes del sistema, en su maquinaria, en su chasís ni en lo que representaba su estructura. Ninguno de ellos utilizaría combustible fósil.

Los tanques y camiones militares, además de algunas de las armas y herramientas que Shepherd y sus hombres habían conseguido del ejército de Gat, habían sido desmantelados y la gran mayoría de sus partes se habían usado para crear nuevas herramientas y permitir la construcción del Núcleo y la formación del Biodomo. Aunque dejaron una reserva de armas y vehículos para emergencias.

El vidrio se había conseguido de una gigantesca veta de paladio, encontrado en una montaña aledaña a la que habían llegado mientras excavaban un túnel para facilitar las entradas de los camiones con materiales que necesitaban. Eso había ayudado bastante en la planificación de las aleaciones de cuarzo —que abundaba en las paredes de la gruta— para formar la cúpula principal de la ciudad y los componentes electrónicos que conformaban el núcleo del Sistema, así como los purificadores de aire. Por otra parte, los minerales nativos les proporcionaron muy buenas alternativas en los sistemas de construcción de las viviendas.

El oxígeno que mantendría a la ciudad se obtendría de los grandes viveros que bordeaban una parte del domo, incrustados como terrazas hidropónicas en la pared interior de la montaña y a los que se les denominaba Biósferas. También lo obtendrían de la descomposición del agua utilizada en el Núcleo, así como el hidrógeno y el metano liberado para combustible de los hogares y otras maquinarias. El carbono proveniente de la respiración humana y animal sería captado y utilizado. Todo desecho de cada habitante de la ciudad, humano, animal o planta, tendría un uso bien aplicado y no habría necesidad de preocuparse por lo que aquejaba a la gran mayoría del planeta.

Todos los futuros habitantes de esta ciudad habían llegado al acuerdo general de que Nueva Shiloh debía ser una ciudad autosustentable, pues permanecería desconocida para el mundo en todo lo posible. Especialmente para no ser encontrados por Silas, o por el pasado de muchos de ellos. David comprendía esa postura, puesto que él mismo deseaba mantenerse oculto por ambas razones.

Lo habían logrado en tiempo récord y sin muchas complicaciones. Tal como David le había dicho cuando habían llegado ahí, todo había sido puesto ante ellos en charola de plata para desarrollar nuevas tecnologías y ser tan responsables como debían con la tierra que los albergaba.

Sólo debían creer.

Jack lo había entendido y, a pesar de su natural rebeldía inicial, de su escepticismo, de su negación a una autoridad que no podía ver, que no sentía ni siquiera que era dirigida a él, ahora lo aceptaba con plena seguridad.

Dejó sus pensamientos de lado cuando, después de un saludo protocolario, todos contuvieron la respiración mientras se iniciaba la rutina de ignición del Núcleo. En pocos segundos, el temor general inicial dio paso a la feliz algarabía de los constructores y científicos, cuando el Sistema alcanzó el nivel de potencia mínima para continuar por sí mismo la generación autónoma de energía continuada e iniciar el ciclo infinito, el cual se alcanzaría en varios meses.

Jack soltó el aire que retenía y volteó a ver a David, quien se mostraba feliz al verlos festejando con enorme alegría ese logro que les aseguraría su estancia indefinida en el seno de la montaña.

Sin evitarlo, su mirada se desvió enseguida hacia un pequeño grupo de técnicos que continuaban trabajando en una plataforma contigua al foso del núcleo. Uno de ellos, Sean Michaels, lo veía con expresión alegre. El futuro soberano de Nueva Shiloh le dirigió un breve asentimiento, provocando que la sonrisa del joven se ampliara aún más.

Mientras Jack lo observaba en su trabajo, consideró que era tiempo de dejar el pasado y el duelo atrás, pues tal como le dijera David, podría hacerlo con plena libertad, sin ser juzgado ni estar sometido a la voluntad de ningún mortal. Tenía una nueva oportunidad, así que la aprovecharía.

Sin embargo, de alguna manera extraña, tuvo la sensación de que vendrían años difíciles para él, a pesar de la convicción de todos los demás acerca de su vida futura y su seguridad.


	4. Tercera parte

Nueva York.

Una semana antes del Día del Juicio, Curtis estaba listo para ese añorado viaje a Francia que por años había planificado, y que ahora sus ahorros le permitirían vivir de manera desenfrenada.

En una semana estaría abordando el avión al viejo continente, cumpliendo sus sueños de ver el mundo antes de enterrarse en los estudios universitarios por un buen tiempo.

Había concluido la preparatoria con muy buen promedio, situación que lo hacía candidato para solicitar una beca para cualquier universidad a la que deseara ingresar a su regreso a suelo americano.

Sabía que era listo y que la gente lo seguía, y se jactaba de eso.

Mientras recorría la ciudad junto con su grupo de amigos y sus dos entusiastas acompañantes, Lilian y Ed, Curtis sentía que había caído en una rara monotonía con ellos. Tan así, que sentía la necesidad de buscar nuevas experiencias. Estaba pensando en abrir aún más la relación y no engancharse realmente con nadie. Total, tenía toda la vida por delante.

A sus dieciocho años deseaba vivir al máximo esa etapa egoísta y consumista que la sociedad había impuesto sobre sus ideas —y sobre las de miles de jóvenes como él—, sin restricciones ni limitaciones.

Y ese viaje a Francia era el inicio de dicha etapa.

Al cuarto día de haber llegado a la Gran Manzana, pudo percatarse que había una nueva construcción que atravesaba una buena parte de la ciudad; era una vía distinta a lo que se había visto antes, justo en la salida del aeropuerto que se dirigía hacia la zona norte no sólo de Nueva York, sino al parecer, del continente completo.

No le dio mucha importancia al principio, puesto que sus prioridades eran las de la gran mayoría de los jóvenes de su tiempo: tener una enorme galería de amantes, hombres o mujeres, mientras vivía una vida loca y sin verdaderas preocupaciones, dejándose llevar por sus impulsos y sus deseos, sin freno, sin padres a su alrededor que le dictaran su forma de vivir y de comportarse.

Sin embargo, desde que llegara a la ciudad, Curtis no pudo pasar por alto que había algo que no encajaba en la normalidad urbana; casi de inmediato notó una extraña agitación en la gente que se movía a su alrededor. Puso atención y se encontró de pronto con la noticia de los dispositivos de enfriamiento atmosférico que los gobiernos de varias potencias lanzarían antes de lo previsto a la última capa de la termósfera terrestre, para lograr un descenso de la temperatura ambiental al abrir parte de esa capa protectora que de alguna forma, provocaba el llamado efecto invernadero. Una medida arriesgada, pero que muchos científicos entusiastas, en especial aquellos quienes habían propuesto tal medida, creían tener totalmente calculada.

Curtis tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Los dispositivos se lanzarían tres días antes de que ellos partiesen a Francia, y aunque era algo en lo que nadie quería pensar, él sí tuvo sus dudas y sus temores.

Mientras estaban en uno de esos restaurantes de comida rápida, escuchó por casualidad que días atrás un millonario empresario había terminado la construcción de un tren transcontinental y que pasaría por ahí en pocas horas. Justo en las instalaciones que había visto. Pronto se fijó que la gente no hablaba mucho del tema por ser algo muy trillado, pero había una mínima porción de personas que hacían provisiones, compras emergentes, retiraban sus ahorros y se veían nerviosas.

Tal vez, pensó, debía estar atento a lo que ocurriera cuando los esbeltos proyectiles fuesen enviados en su vuelo hacia el firmamento.

Sus amigos lo tildaron de paranoico, pero eso fue lo que les salvó la vida.

 

  
—Carrera contra reloj

Casi treinta horas después del último lanzamiento, a más de un día de la primera explosión sobre sus cabezas, algo —todo— salió mal.

Curtis Everett fue uno de los primeros en darse cuenta cuando en algún momento, sin aviso alguno, gélidas ráfagas de viento se dejaron sentir en las calles de la Gran Manzana, a pesar de que ese verano había sido uno de los más cálidos en muchos años.

Se encontraban a sólo unas horas para dirigirse hacia el aeropuerto JFK y abordar el vuelo trasatlántico que los llevaría a Francia.

—Ed, Lily —los llamó con un poquito de enfado, saliendo del baño, con una toalla envuelta en su cintura y el cabello todavía soltando gotitas de agua. Su piel se veía erizada por el frío—. ¿Encendieron el aire acondicionado? Está helando en la habitación.

Los dos acompañantes se voltearon a ver, un poco extrañados.

—No. Pero es curioso —comentó ella desde el sillón en el que estaba sentada, viendo un programa de videos musicales—. De pronto empezó a hacer frío.

—Debe ser algún efecto pasajero de esos cohetes, ¿no? —terció Ed, bajando el libro que leía.

Curtis frunció el ceño, entrando nuevamente al baño.

—Si es así, entonces necesitaremos ropa un poco más abrigadora —comentó, pensando en ese pequeño inconveniente que se les presentaba—. Tal vez Europa también esté resintiendo este frío.

Comenzó a vestirse, dándose cuenta que, a pesar de la ropa que ya se había puesto, el frío continuaba. Vio de reojo a los otros dos, quienes empezaron a buscar en sus maletas algo más abrigador.

—Está enfriando más. ¡Qué extraño!

—Creo que necesitaremos conseguir ropa de invierno antes de irnos —dijo Lilian, viendo con cierta decepción su maleta—. De haber sabido que esto pasaría, empaco algo apropiado y no sólo los trajes de baño.

Curtis asintió, alistándose frente al espejo.

—Creo que vi una tienda de segunda por esta misma zona. Llegaremos de paso cuando dejemos el hotel.

Los otros dos asintieron. Lilian cambió entonces de canal, dejando un noticiero local. Un llamativo anuncio de comida rápida se transmitía en ese momento.

—Oh, creo que tengo hambre. ¿Vamos por una pizza? —Ed la convenció de pronto de ir a conseguir el almuerzo.

Curtis se quedó solo entonces, y fue quien puso atención a las noticias que siguieron después del comercial. Escuchó que al parecer, algo distinto a lo planeado había ocurrido durante las horas siguientes al lanzamiento de los dispositivos. Escuchó que esa y otras noticias surgían en palabras indecisas de labios de los periodistas, de los corresponsales y de los científicos a quienes entrevistaban.

Al principio, no quiso darle mucha importancia, pero la realidad empezó a golpearlo poco a poco.

Algo no estaba bien.

Un poco alarmado, alcanzó su cartera y una camisa de franela ligera y salió a buscar a sus dos acompañantes, encontrándose con los demás miembros del grupo que también abordarían el avión a Europa.

—¡Ey, Curtis! —Uno de sus amigos lo llamó con una cerveza en la mano—. ¿Estás listo para “la Vié en Rose”?

No le prestó mucha atención. Bajó a la recepción del hotel sintiendo una extraña opresión en el pecho y un molesto zumbido en sus oídos. No debía dejarse influenciar, pensó, pero no pudo dejar de prestar atención a los dudosos encabezados de los periódicos que había en una mesita en el área de espera, acerca del “éxito” de los dispositivos y a la forma en que los medios de pronto se contradecían.

Fue el primero del grupo de jóvenes que estaba ahí, en creer en los rumores que empezaban a circular acerca del posible fin del mundo.

—¡Rápido, Arthur! —una mujer de edad madura, ataviada con algunas joyas que se veían caras y un enorme abrigo de pieles, salió del elevador, seguida de un anciano bien vestido y muy abrigado—. ¡Debemos alcanzar el tren! ¡Me dijo Martha que hay una muchedumbre en la estación!

—Tranquila, Doris. El Rompenieves no partirá sin nosotros.

Esas palabras le taladraron los oídos.

Sin pérdida de tiempo agarró uno de los periódicos, buscando desesperadamente información de ese tren del que por casualidad había escuchado días atrás, y que ahora lo hacía sentir una espantosa ansiedad; buscó algún indicio de cómo llegar a él y qué posibilidades tenían de salvarse del cataclismo que parecía venírseles encima.

Al no encontrar una sola nota acerca del tren, decidió seguir a la pareja.

Antes de poder salir del hotel, Ed y Lilian lo atajaron. Ambos temblaban de frío, asustados y sin comprender qué estaba ocurriendo.

—¡Curtis! ¡Está helando allá afuera!

—¿Qué? ¿Están bien?

—¡Todo mundo está corriendo hacia el aeropuerto! —dijo Ed con mirada incierta y temerosa.

Entonces, acostumbrado a pensar rápido y correr riesgos, tomó el control de la situación cuando Ed y Lilian empezaban a caer en un estado de pánico ciego.

—Está bien, está bien… Escuchen. Debemos irnos.

—Pero nuestras cosas…

—¡Ahora, Lilian! ¡Debemos irnos ya!

Los agarró de la mano, saliendo a la calle oscurecida por nubes repentinas que ocultaban la luz del sol. El frío los golpeó inmisericorde, así como la realidad de estar dentro de una horrible pesadilla.

Caminando aprisa, los tres llegaron a la tienda de la que habían hablado, agarrando gruesas chamarras, gorras y guantes. Salieron del lugar corriendo, sin pagar las cosas, porque curiosamente, Curtis sabía que no tenían tiempo que perder. Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron en medio de un caos repentino que brotaba desenfrenado en cada calle de la ciudad.

Fueron testigos y partícipes de pequeñas batallas campales, de cruentas historias de supervivencia mientras corrían, armados sin saber cómo, defendiéndose cada vez que los atacaban de forma inexplicable y repentina.

Lograron acercarse al área del aeropuerto, observando el reloj cercano a la enorme explanada rodeada de cercas altísimas, una enorme y oscura mole de acero dividida en vagones que días atrás no estaba ahí y un ejército que tenía orden de no dejar pasar a nadie sin un boleto de abordaje.

Curtis se aseguró que Lilian y Ed estuviesen con él en todo momento, peleando por mantenerlos a salvo y por tratar de entrar hasta donde se encontraba el enorme monstruo de acero que formaba una parte del cuerpo de ese misterioso transporte salvador.

Sólo unos pocos lograron llegar en medio de la crueldad humana desatada en momentos de desesperación; Curtis, Ed y Lilian vieron de pronto destrozadas sus esperanzas de vivir su juventud en forma despreocupada; se vieron con un futuro incierto, aún horrorizados ante espantosas escenas de asesinatos para ganar un lugar en los últimos vagones del enorme tren que amenazaba con dejarlos atrás.

Se hacinaron en los estrechos y oscuros compartimentos de carga, aterrorizados y sin saber qué hacer, escuchando la marcha del tren cuando las puertas se cerraron tras ellos.

El silbido del helado viento que acabaría con la vida en la tierra fue lo último que sus oídos lograron captar antes de que la oscuridad y un silencio mortal los envolviera. Ese fue el inicio de un infierno plagado de oscuridad, hambre y sed que jamás imaginaron que verían, mucho menos que vivirían y experimentarían por largo tiempo.

Ese sonido fue algo que Curtis Everett recordaría con gran dolor por el resto de su vida.

 

  
— La llegada del Día Cero —

Nueva Shiloh

Jack y dos de sus consejeros más cercanos observaban los cargamentos de alimento que habían conseguido en algunas de las poblaciones más cercanas, en caso de que algo pudiese salir mal y necesitasen más tiempo para que el Sistema cumpliera con cada una de las situaciones de su diseño.

Esperaban para la siguiente noche una última expedición con provisiones médicas y equipos quirúrgicos que ellos no habían podido fabricar. Sean Michaels había sido quien la había sugerido, puesto que estaba a cargo de la oficialía de Salud de Nueva Shiloh.

David aún no regresaba de la misión diplomática en Francia y eso empezaba a ponerlo nervioso. Porque si los rumores eran ciertos, si algo salía mal ahora que las naciones habían decidido activar los dispositivos de enfriamiento, ellos debían cerrar las puertas de la ciudad y sobrevivir sin dolerse por quienes se quedasen afuera.

Sin importar que incluso, las personas que le importaban estuviesen lejos de ellos.

Jack sonrió para sí al pensar en el grupo que había salido hacia el valle. Evocó el rostro de Sean, con quien sostenía ahora una relación sin ocultarse, sin avergonzarse de ello y suspiró levemente.

A pesar de negarse a tener una relación después de su liberación, había reconocido a Sean en uno de los equipos de constructores del Núcleo y de inmediato habían hecho amistad al compartir los recuerdos que Lasile dejó entre ellos, encontrando una gran afinidad en su carácter, además de descubrir que ambos tenían preferencias comunes.

Ahora prácticamente vivían una relación idílica y Jack no podía dejar de temer por eso.

Un joven mensajero llegó hasta donde se encontraba, entregándole un comunicado proveniente de los laboratorios Biosfera 2 y 3, en donde habían establecido las réplicas de los ecosistemas de los animales y plantas recuperados.

Al parecer, tenían problemas con el manejo de los osos polares, puesto que en dos ocasiones habían roto sin mucho esfuerzo las contenciones y salían a cazar por túneles desconocidos, cavados posiblemente en el hielo de los ríos subterráneos que se formaban por la nieve al alcanzar un punto oculto en alguna parte de las montañas.

—La solución —le había dicho Sean con una leve sonrisa en sus labios—, es dejarlos libres. No fueron creados para vivir entre paredes.

Jack le devolvió la sonrisa, pensando en sus palabras.

No permitiría que cerraran las contenciones, porque los entendía. Sabía que si los mantenían encerrados, morirían.

“ _Porque yo sé lo que es morir de esa forma…_ ”

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados en ese momento al escuchar el sonido de los motores de los helicópteros que se acercaban a la terraza excavada en una ladera contigua. No era un lugar muy grande, pero proporcionaba un buen espacio para los dos helicópteros de los que disponían, los que habían sobrevivido al desmantelamiento de los vehículos militares y que servían para bajar a las ciudades cercanas.

Se apresuró a una de las paredes en donde se habían hecho observatorios exteriores, es decir, una especie de ventanales excavados en la roca, protegidos con una gruesa capa de vidrio de paladio y cuarzo, y desde ahí pudo ver cómo los aparatos descendían sin problema.

David bajó de uno de ellos, apresurándose a entrar al Biodomo. Se veía muy alterado, y si Jack no lo conociera como ahora lo había hecho, tal vez hubiese pasado por alto el temor que empañaba su mirada cuando el rubio militar logró localizarlo. Indicó a varios de los hombres que iban tras él que se apresuraran y éstos asintieron y obedecieron, sacando una camilla con un hombre en ella del mismo helicóptero del que bajara Shepherd y algunos más con heridas visibles, aunque no tan graves. El resto de los hombres se quedaron ahí, enfrascados en la labor de bajar cajas llenas de provisiones y latería, sacos con semillas y barriles con diversos líquidos como vinos, fermentos y herramientas.

Al terminar, las aeronaves serían llevadas al hangar que se acondicionara a un lado de la entrada principal para evitar que los vientos y los elementos de la intemperie los dañaran.

David y Jack se encontraron en uno de los corredores principales. Y algo que alertó aún más a Jack fue la forma en la que David lo abordó al tenerlo ante sí.

—¡Jack! —su mirada, antes serena y enfocada, se mostraba errática—. Debemos cercar los accesos a la montaña. Bajaremos a la ladera suroeste con los vehículos de montaña.

—¿De qué hablas? Tranquilízate.

—Descubrimos una inusual vía de ferrocarril por este rumbo, al otro lado de las Montañas Bajas. Varias cuadrillas de trabajadores estaban muy cerca de uno de los respiraderos secundarios del complejo de Biósfera 4, tal vez a menos de diez kilómetros. No debemos dejar que se acerquen y lo descubran. Además, creo que es ya pertinente cerrar el domo.

Jack se desconcertó. Tenía tiempo que no veía actuar así a Shepherd.

—David, no hemos terminado con la preparación para el cierre. La comisión que bajó al valle no ha regresado. No deben tardar más de tres horas para estar aquí con lo necesario para el hospital y el centro veterinario…

—¿¡Es que no lo entiendes!? ¡No tenemos tiempo, Jack!

Benjamin endureció su gesto ante esa reacción y eso obligó a su general a tranquilizarse. Cerró los ojos al tiempo que se tallaba el lado derecho de su rostro.

—Está bien —Jack habló en tono autoritario—. Sea lo que sea que esté pasando allá afuera, nos hemos asegurado que nadie pueda llegar hasta aquí. Los respiraderos están totalmente ocultos y en zonas inalcanzables.

Shepherd se separó un poco, con los ojos enrojecidos y expresión desesperanzada.

—Es el fin, Jack —fue lo que pudo decirle, antes de recuperar su aplomo por completo—. Ya inició la destrucción del mundo y no podemos evitarlo. Si la gente sabe de este lugar, no vamos a sobrevivir.

Jack entrecerró los ojos, escudriñando su rostro.

—Shepherd, el lanzamiento de los dispositivos se realizó hace un par de días y hasta ahora no hemos visto situaciones no ordinarias o antinaturales. Nuestros instrumentos de medición no han detectado cambios que alerten del apocalipsis sobre la Tierra, así que termina de una vez con esta escena de paranoia.

David lo encaró ahora con frustración y enojo, tratando de mostrarse lo más centrado posible.

—¡Escúchame! —Jack guardó silencio ante ese arrebato. David aprovechó ese silencio para hablar de lo ocurrido en su viaje—. Cuando llegamos a Francia, oímos noticias que no pudimos detectar como falsas alarmas o meros rumores amarillistas. Hay mucha gente allá que habla de una catástrofe en Asia, una especie de glaciación repentina y crímenes terribles desatados por la incertidumbre y el pánico. No sé cuánto de verdad hay en esos rumores, pero lo que sí puedo decirte, Jack Benjamin, majestad, es que en el momento que dejamos el país, había caos y violencia en muchas partes. Presenciamos vandalismo, crímenes por causa de la escasez de comida que ya es evidente. ¡Intentaron asaltarnos! No puedes decirme que me tranquilice después de presenciar todo eso. Por esa razón debemos cerrar ya el domo.

Antes de que Jack pudiese responderle, las alarmas en Nueva Shiloh se activaron.

Ambos se observaron por un par de segundos antes de dirigirse rápidamente hacia la enorme puerta principal del Biodomo. Ahí, junto con todos los habitantes de la ciudad, fueron testigos de cómo por la acción insensata de los hombres al herir la atmósfera sin contemplaciones, fuertes ráfagas de viento helado arrastraban desde el interior del continente grandes nubes de tormenta y condensaban la humedad de la tierra en forma inmediata, convirtiendo los valles en un desierto helado.

—Ya ha empezado… —dijo Shepherd en un estrangulado susurro.

Debajo de una de las laderas más cercanas a ellos, aún visible a simple vista, una tranquila población se erguía bajo los benévolos rayos del sol. Jack y David, junto con muchos otros de los ciudadanos de Nueva Shiloh que estaban ahí pudieron ver, impotentes, cómo un helado banco de niebla se cernía sobre ella a gran velocidad, trayendo oscuridad en pleno día; vieron que algunos hombres y mujeres trataban de huir, sin conseguirlo, quedando congelados al instante. Los animales cercanos corrieron la misma suerte que ellos.

—No, no, no, no… ¡No! —Tratando de evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos al darse cuenta que el peligro era real, y que no volvería a ver a Sean, Jack Benjamin levantó la mirada al cielo—. No puedes hacerme esto. ¡No puedes hacerme esto!

David volvió su mirada dolida hacia él.

Debían actuar rápido antes de que los vientos congelados los alcanzaran. Posó una mano sobre el hombro de Jack, obligándolo a reaccionar.

—Jack, debes dar la orden.

—¡Pero todavía hay gente allá abajo! ¡No podemos…!

—¡¡JACK!! —la imagen de David recortada contra el cielo oscurecido, mientras una rápida condensación empezaba a formarse en las ventanas de cristal de paladio, lo hizo reaccionar.

Benjamin cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretando su mandíbula para no dejar que su dolor hablara. Estuvo así por algunos segundos y finalmente asintió, abriendo los ojos para encontrar su mirada con la de su amigo y ahora consejero.

Cuando Shepherd lo soltó para darle un poco de espacio, limpió las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y suspiró profundamente, antes de voltear hacia varios guardias cercanos y dar la orden que jamás hubiese deseado proferir.

—¡Es tiempo! ¡Avisen por el sistema de emergencia que todos entren a la ciudad y cierren las puertas!

De inmediato, la orden fue ejecutada.

Jack Benjamin y David Shepherd se mantuvieron de pie ante la puerta mientras esta se cerraba.

Ese fue el día que el mundo exterior dejaría de saber de ellos.

Fue el último día que ellos vieron el mundo como jamás volvería a ser.

Ese fue el primer día que Jack Benjamin, de pie ante las enormes puertas herméticas del biodomo de Nueva Shiloh, supo que volvería a vivir en una gran jaula de oro, solo, como un terrible Deja Vu de una vida pasada.


	5. Cuarta parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han pasado 18 años.  
> Han sucedido muchas cosas.   
> Pero después del Fin del Mundo, algo nuevo empieza a surgir.

—Jack—

 

Nueva Shiloh había crecido de manera natural.

Ya no eran sólo unos cuantos cientos de personas. Había familias consolidadas, con un cuidado crecimiento de sus miembros y nuevas posibles parejas que empezaban a surgir entre los jóvenes. El sistema de sociedad que permanecía en la comunidad, permitía que todos tuviesen tiempos de trabajo, estudio y esparcimiento en forma equitativa y justa; la economía resultante entre ellos hablaba de abundancia y orden, además de una planificada estrategia de crecimiento demográfico proyectada hacia el futuro varias décadas, sin posibilidad alguna de escasez.

A pesar de que se hablaba de respeto y justicia social, habían tenido espaciadas situaciones de cuidado que se habían presentado dentro de la comunidad, más todo se solucionaba en base al diálogo y la mediación de consejeros capacitados.

Sólo una vez se habían visto obligados a imponer la pena capital, en el único intento golpista que se había perpetrado contra Jack Benjamin por cuestión de ideologías.

A pesar de eso, intentaban ser una comunidad no violenta, y aunque había también una entendida libertad hacia los derechos de elección de las personas, la sociedad se mostraba aún renuente a aceptarlo.

Años atrás Jack había visto a David y a varios más de entre sus consejeros, hombres y mujeres, conocer a quienes les interesaban como futuras parejas y enamorarse. Había sido testigo obligado por ser el gobernante, de la formación de esas familias al realizar las ceremonias matrimoniales. Había visto crecer la ciudad al sonido de las canciones de cuna, de las risas infantiles y las etapas escolares de esas nuevas generaciones, y de pronto, se había sentido completamente solo en medio de ellos.

Jack observó su imagen reflejada en el espejo de mediano tamaño que había en el sobrio baño de su habitación. Las lamparillas de gas que se encontraban a los lados del mismo, proporcionaban una buena iluminación, permitiéndole ver su reflejo real, sin máscaras de ninguna especie.

Una que otra hebra plateada asomaba entre la mata de cabello castaño, y las pequeñas arrugas que se formaban en el límite de sus párpados apenas revelaban el tiempo que había transcurrido.

Y a pesar de eso, de que sus facciones atractivas sólo habían reforzado los rasgos de su familia, de que su cuerpo se había fortalecido al alcanzar la madurez y había algunos cambios visibles, el hombre que lo veía a través del espejo se le antojó muy lejano al de los primeros años de la fundación de la ciudad.

Suspiró profundamente, tratando de ganar ánimos para enfrentar un día más en su vida solitaria y demandante, ocultando en esa elaborada e imperturbable imagen pública todas sus fracturas.

Aunque sabía que algún día no muy lejano, todas las murallas internas que representaban su fortaleza, se derrumbarían sin poder evitarlo.

Esperaba con ansias que ese día llegase muy pronto.

Dos horas más tarde, para ser exacto, su deseo se vería cumplido…

 

 

—Curtis—

 

Terribles acontecimientos habían sucedido al pequeño grupo que lideraba hacia el frente del Tren Rompenieves. Sin embargo, nada de eso lo preparó para lo que estaba escuchando.

Sentado en esa silla solitaria, en medio de la lujosa habitación que era parte de la máquina de movimiento infinito que arrastraba al que creían, era el remanente de la humanidad, Curtis escuchaba la espantosa verdad que había permitido a hombres y mujeres que habitaban el tren, vivir y sobrevivir a la catástrofe que el mismo ser humano había causado a la tierra.

Mientras su interlocutor hablaba, las casi olvidadas imágenes de sus dos acompañantes volvieron con fuerza a su memoria. Lilian, quien había muerto durante el primer año de encierro debido a una severa infección pulmonar y Ed, a quien había perdido durante la última matanza que ellos mismos provocaron para poder alimentarse por medio del canibalismo, antes de que pudiesen robarse a ese bebé que después, Gilliam había salvado.

Todo ese infierno que no sólo él había atravesado, según lo que este hombre le decía, era el curso natural de la humanidad. Y él no podía negar esa descabellada afirmación, porque la había vivido en carne propia.

A pesar de eso, supo que debía terminar.

Cuando la revelación de que todo había sido una gran mentira para sustentar un sistema corrupto, desastroso y destructivo se hizo en su mente, justo al desplegar el pequeño rollo de papel que le daba el derecho de ser ahora quien manejaría ese futuro viciado, supo que debía terminar.

Todo pasó de manera estrepitosa.

La explosión de la máquina, al igual que el descarrilamiento y destrucción de los vagones, fue lo último que pudo escuchar, antes de que una espesa oscuridad lo engullera.

Por horas.

Envuelto en una sofocante semi oscuridad, Curtis recuperó la conciencia.

Espantosos dolores lo asaltaron, haciéndole saber que apenas había logrado sobrevivir a la catastrófica destrucción del imponente tren. No sin haber salido terriblemente herido.

Con enorme esfuerzo logró levantarse, dándose cuenta que no había nadie más con vida a su alrededor. Un helado escalofrío lo recorrió al pensar que tal vez era el único sobreviviente del planeta. El último hombre sobre la tierra.

La sola idea lo hizo acariciar el deseo de morir por algunos minutos. Sin embargo, algo lo detuvo. Buscando nuevamente a su alrededor, no encontró rastros de la jovencita, ni del niño por el que había decidido pelear.

Eso le dio nuevas esperanzas.

De alguna manera logró salir de entre los fierros retorcidos que habían sido parte de la maquinaria. Las huellas de los dos niños aún no se borraban y el sol —el sol, que

brillaba con fuerza sobre él— le permitió verlas con claridad. Así que decidió seguirlas.

 

 

—Nueva Shiloh

 

David Shepherd permanecía de pie, observando todo el movimiento del consejo, cómo todos esos hombres alrededor de Jack hablaban y trataban de tener sus razones en alto, sin darse cuenta que sus debates ni siquiera tenían efecto en el soberano.

Preocupado, observó la forma en que Jack los veía, tal como si solo fuesen sombras a su alrededor, sin escucharlos, sin verlos realmente. Su mirada se perdía entre ellos, ausente y desenfocada.

Sin comentarlo con nadie, dejó su lugar y en forma discreta se acercó a donde se encontraba el otro, tratando de evitar que alguien más se percatara de su estado.

No era la primera vez que lo había visto así.

Casi dos décadas de soledad empezaban a pesar demasiado, al grado de que David se había dado cuenta que Jack, aunque se esforzaba en realizar sus labores como un mandatario responsable, en su vida privada sólo vegetaba.

Sabía que llevaba una doble vida, comprando favores de algunas personas que habían demostrado de alguna forma, que carecían de escrúpulos. Había sido muy doloroso para él, al ser parte de las audiencias en donde se leían los derechos ciudadanos, ver que sólo Jack había afirmado abiertamente sus preferencias al resto de los habitantes, y cómo eso había levantado murmullos de desaprobación. A tal grado, que se había suscitado un grave atentado en su contra.

David había sabido por el mismo Jack, de su historia con Joseph Lasile, el día que lo encontró encerrado en su habitación, ebrio y desesperado, a sólo unos meses de haber iniciado su vida como soberano en Nueva Shiloh.

Algunos de los jóvenes que habían sido amigos de Lasile le habían hablado también de ellos, más no les había creído por la forma en que todos contaban historias distintas uno de otro. Tomó entonces la decisión de que no les creería hasta que el mismo Jack se lo dijera. Así que, aunque no lo había considerado al principio, tampoco fue una sorpresa escuchar de boca del propio Benjamin la forma en que las cosas habían ocurrido en Shiloh.

Meses después, tras la muerte de Sean Michaels, Shepherd había sido un impotente testigo de la desesperanza y decadencia en la que Jack Benjamin se hundía.

Jack volteó a verlo al sentir el gentil toque en su antebrazo. La sonrisa indulgente y serena de su consejero y amigo lo tranquilizó un poco.

—Jack, ¿podemos hablar? —el soberano asintió, sin moverse. Ante eso, David insistió—. En privado.

Jack lo vio retirarse un par de pasos hacia un corredor lateral, deteniéndose para esperarlo. Se levantó de su lugar y fue tras él, sin decir una sola palabra. Varios consejeros intentaron detenerlo, más Shepherd los atajó, dando una excusa creíble para librarlo de su acoso.

Ambos hombres salieron de la sala de audiencias en medio de una fuerte algarabía, misma que se amortiguó en cuanto la puerta de la sala se cerró tras ellos. David se detuvo en medio del corredor y trató de averiguar qué le ocurría.

—Sé que no debería preocuparme, pero no puedo evitarlo. ¿Quieres hablar de lo que te sucede?

El aludido lo observó sin dejar que ninguna emoción asomara a su rostro.

—No sucede nada —David levantó una ceja, mostrándole así su incredulidad—. Es sólo cansancio. En verdad, no es nada. Estas reuniones son bastante aburridas.

—Jack…

Benjamin suspiró, sabiendo que no podía mentirle. No a él.

Estaba a punto de hablar, cuando un joven guardia se les acercó, alarmado.

—Señor —se dirigió a David, intentando mantenerse enfocado en su mensaje—. Ha ocurrido algo en las montañas del extremo suroeste. Lo solicitan en la torre de observación.

Benjamin y Shepherd intercambiaron una rápida mirada antes de seguir al joven.

—¿Sabes qué es? —David sintió que la adrenalina en su cuerpo se elevaba. La ansiedad hizo presa de Jack.

—Los vigías no estaban seguros de ello. Lo único que hemos visto son varias columnas de humo negro, a unos veinte kilómetros de distancia aproximadamente.

Humo negro.

Sólo había dos explicaciones posibles a eso.

La primera: tal vez un relámpago había golpeado una parte de los bosques congelados y había provocado un incendio en ellos, lo cual era casi imposible pues el mismo clima no permitía la formación de incendios y las tormentas eléctricas se habían convertido en situaciones climáticas muy extrañas.

La segunda: un ser humano era el responsable de eso.

Un ser humano.

Sobreviviendo a la fuerza de la alterada naturaleza.

A menos que ésta ya no fuese una amenaza inmediata y ellos podrían salir de su encierro. Tal como los científicos de Nueva Shiloh estaban especulando, desde hacía unas semanas.

Cuando llegaron a la torre de observación, un nutrido grupo de científicos estaba ya ahí, viendo hacia el exterior por los ventanales y varios telescopios. Algunos se enfocaban en el lugar por donde se veían las columnas de humo negro, recortadas contra un cielo azul que no habían visto en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Ante sus ojos se extendía un cielo sin manchas de nubes en él, mostrando la belleza del paisaje nevado, las formas suavizadas de los picos cercanos en la nieve y las sombras que producían. Un cielo de un azul celeste que dejaba atrás los días grises y llenos de niebla y oscuridad.

Un cielo de un hermoso color azul en el que se reflejaba el estado actual de la atmósfera restaurada.

Jack de pronto se dio cuenta de ese cambio y totalmente asombrado, permaneció a un lado de David, frente al sitio de observación más amplio, reservado para ellos.

—Esto es…

—Como la historia del Arca, al final de los días de caos con sus noches. Al final de ese año fatídico...

Jack sonrió al escuchar a su amigo decírselo en un breve susurro. Lo pensó y no pudo evitar que un comentario sarcástico tomara forma ante eso.

—Bueno, creo que nos hemos pasado de ese tiempo por años. Además, nos falta la paloma.

Se vio interrumpido de pronto cuando alguien levantó un brazo, apuntando hacia uno de los picos intermedios entre el humo y ellos.

—¡Veo algo! ¡Allá!

David sujetó los binoculares que uno de sus subalternos le extendió, y ante la ansiosa curiosidad de Jack, palideció un poco al descubrir una inusual escena. Algo que jamás creería que vería.

—Es… imposible…

 

 

  
—Los sobrevivientes.

 

Los dos pequeños caminaban a prudente distancia del enorme oso que habían visto.

Iban agarrados de la mano, sujetándose mutuamente, tratando de racionalizar lo ocurrido de alguna forma.

Ninguno de ellos habló en todo el tiempo que siguieron juntos, intentando descubrir si el animal podría llevarlos a algún lugar en donde pudiesen encontrar comida y refugio. Porque si el oso había sobrevivido, no había sido por alimentarse solo del aire y la nieve.

Curtis seguía su rastro, aún sin verlos todavía. El pico de una de las montañas cercanas se interponía entre ellos, así como las horas que le llevaban de ventaja.

A ratos debía detenerse para recuperar el aliento, y en la mayoría de las veces, hundir sus brazos y parte de la espalda y su rostro en la nieve para amortiguar de alguna forma los terribles dolores que las quemaduras le infligían.

A pesar de eso, no podía darse por vencido.

Si lo hacía, posiblemente esos pequeños no tendrían oportunidad de sobrevivir por sí solos, en ese mundo helado y violento.

Siguió caminando con mayor ánimo, tratando de ubicarse por lo que recordaba, en algún tipo de horario por la posición del sol.

Sin embargo, al alcanzar la cima sus fuerzas fallaron, dejándolo exhausto sobre un montículo de nieve que encaraba directamente las otras dos montañas que guiaban hacia una especie de cordillera.

Desde ahí alcanzó a ver a los dos niños, como puntos diminutos que bajaban hacia el valle que formaba la transición entre una montaña y otra, y en algún otro lugar de ese valle, subiendo por el otro lado, distinguió la forma del oso polar al que los niños seguían.

Antes de perder la conciencia, Curtis se rio, pensando que alucinaba.

 


	6. Quinta parte

—El rescate.

 

Después de casi veinte años de silencio, los motores modificados de dos helicópteros se dejaron escuchar entre los picos de las montañas nevadas, recorriendo el blanco paisaje bajo la brillante luz del sol.

Al llegar a una zona calculada para el aterrizaje y rescate, David bajó primero del helicóptero y coordinó a los demás hombres que lo habían acompañado.

Mientras eso ocurría en el valle, los habitantes de Nueva Shiloh se apretujaban en las terrazas de observación. Jack no había permitido que nadie más que el grupo de reconocimiento, liderado por David Shepherd, fuese al exterior de la montaña para investigar si lo que habían visto era real.

Cuando el enorme aparato había bajado al pico de la montaña para rescatar al que parecía ser el único sobreviviente sobre la tierra que no pertenecía a Nueva Shiloh, se habían percatado que, varios kilómetros abajo, en el valle, dos sobrevivientes más estaban ahí, viéndolos descender del cielo, inmóviles y silenciosos.

La prioridad del grupo fue rescatar primero al hombre que había visto Shepherd a través de sus binoculares, apresurándose al darse cuenta que estaba herido, presentando quemaduras graves en una gran parte de su cuerpo. Sin pérdida de tiempo, lo envolvieron en mantas y lo subieron a una camilla y al transporte y enseguida, bajaron al valle.

Les llevó un poco más de tiempo el poder llegar hasta los niños, ya que al bajar del aparato, los dos sobrevivientes intentaron huir, hasta que David los llamó, acercándose a ellos con las manos extendidas a sus lados, mostrándoles que no les haría daño, hablándoles en tono tranquilizador.

Cuando la jovencita alcanzó a ver quién era el hombre herido en el helicóptero, fue ella quien intentó correr hacia ahí, aunque con enorme dificultad por la cantidad de nieve en la que se hundían sus piernas.

David no entendió lo que decía. Pero al voltear con el otro niño, le sonrió y ofreció su mano, como un gesto tranquilizador. El pequeño lo sujetó, vacilante, más no opuso ninguna resistencia cuando lo llevó también al helicóptero y lo ayudó a subir.

Mientras se elevaban, alguien avistó al oso que los niños seguían, a pocos kilómetros de una de las salidas auxiliares de las instalaciones de Biósfera 4. El lugar por donde los osos polares solían escapar de vez en cuando para buscar algo de cacería, cosa que hacían mucho antes del primer día de la catástrofe.

Después de verificar que sus hombres volvían al área de desastre para ver si encontraban a más sobrevivientes, David se reunió con Jack, quien lo esperaba en el área hospitalaria de la ciudad. Desde una de las salas interiores, este veía con enorme curiosidad a los dos menores, quienes eran atendidos por varios médicos dentro de un área de emergencias.

—Hey —saludó Shepherd en voz baja—. Creo que encontramos a las palomas que hacían falta. Junto con un enorme oso polar, por cierto.

Benjamin sonrió ante el comentario, asintiendo con un gesto.

—Aún no lo puedo creer. ¿Qué hacían ahí afuera? ¿En dónde estuvieron todo este tiempo? ¿Y sus padres?

—No sabemos mucho. El niño nos señaló justo hacia donde se veían las columnas de humo cuando le preguntamos de dónde venían. Sobrevolamos el lugar y encontramos un enorme tren en ruinas. Un terrible accidente, al parecer. Enviamos una partida de reconocimiento y rescate para ver si localizamos más sobrevivientes.

—Bien. ¿Sabes algo del hombre?

David negó con un gesto, aunque amplió su respuesta.

—Estaba inconsciente cuando lo rescatamos. Y muy mal herido. Creemos que tal vez los niños sobrevivieron y salieron del accidente gracias a este hombre, pero tenemos dudas. Los niños estaban a casi tres kilómetros de distancia de él. Tal vez los iba siguiendo.

Ambos dejaron el área donde estaban los dos menores y se dirigieron hacia donde atendían al herido.

Observaron detrás de una pared de vidrio, mientras cuatro cirujanos y varias enfermeras se afanaban por limpiar las heridas y tratar las quemaduras del cuerpo del hombre con el extraño instrumental que poseían. Este permanecía inconsciente, aunque su expresión mostraba un profundo estado de estrés en ella.

Jack no se quedó mucho tiempo ahí.

Había cosas más importantes de las que debía ocuparse y posiblemente el herido tardaría en despertar. O tal vez no lograría hacerlo, dada la gravedad de sus heridas.

—Shepherd, debo ir con los consejeros —avisó Jack al otro antes de retirarse.

Este volteó a verlo, decidiendo qué sería lo más prudente hacer.  
—¿Deseas que te acompañe?

—No. Avísame si hay algún cambio. O si tus hombres encuentran más sobrevivientes. Necesitamos saber qué ocurrió.

Shepherd asintió, viéndolo irse con paso seguro hacia el área de La Residencia Principal.

Minutos después, la jovencita y el niño rescatados se acercaron también a esa área, observando en silencio la forma en que los médicos trabajaban. Ninguno se movió de ahí, hasta que David los convenció de ir a comer algo en otra parte del hospital.

 

 

—Jack

 

Transcurrieron varios días desde el rescate, sin suerte de encontrar más sobrevivientes entre las ruinas del que fuera el tren que salvara una parte del remanente de la humanidad por dieciocho años.

El día anterior, Jack había ordenado que llevaran a los niños a un área de La Residencia, intentando hablar con ellos. David se le había unido, pero no obtuvieron más que fragmentos de una historia extraña.

Ambos escucharon al pequeño mientras desayunaban en el área común de La Residencia. Les habían entregado a los dos ropa nueva y abrigadora y les ofrecieron alimentos que los pequeños jamás habían visto en sus vidas, hasta ese día en que todo había cambiado para ellos.

El niño les habló del Tren Rompe Nieves que corría alrededor de un mundo helado, pasando por ciudades convertidas en fríos mausoleos desde hacía años. Les contó de una maquinaria que se alimentaba de niños y nunca dejaba de funcionar y de un hombre que decía ser el dueño de ese tren y que solía vivir solo, en donde se encontraba la máquina. También les habló de un héroe que no quería serlo, porque había sido un villano. Y para su sorpresa, ese resultó ser el herido que habían rescatado con ellos.

La joven no dijo una sola palabra, manteniéndose con la vista fija en su plato o en el otro niño mientras los adultos trataban de entender lo que decía entre bocados. Varias veces levantó la mirada hacia Jack, quien lograba atrapar algunos de esos momentos furtivos y devolvérselos en una breve y desconcertada sonrisa, antes de que ella volviera a romper ese leve contacto visual.

A pesar de su renuencia, parecía intrigada por ese hombre que vestía ropa elegante y extraña, y tenía un aire de autoridad muy fuerte. Le recordaba a Mason de alguna manera, por su forma de vestir. Y a Curtis. Tal vez se debía a que también podía ver una gran tristeza en él.

Tal como la había visto cuando lo conoció, aunque no en el primer momento en que los encontraron a ella y a su padre.

No.

Cuando realmente lo conoció, poco antes de llegar al frente del tren. Cuando les habló de su vida en el hacinamiento y la oscuridad en los vagones de “la cola” del tren, de lo que tuvo que hacer para sobrevivir. De la forma en que no tuvo otra opción que ser nuevamente humano, antes de que el tren lo convirtiera en una bestia por completo…

Pensando en eso, ella se atrevió a conocer también a Jack, y a tratar de contar un poco más de su historia.

En un momento en que David y el pequeño se levantaron de la mesa para ir a los jardines cercanos a una de las áreas Biósfera para ver a los animales, ella volteó a ver nuevamente a Jack, fijando sus ojos oscuros en los claros de él. Sin decirle una sola palabra, se levantó de la mesa y alcanzó su mano, tirando de él para obligarlo a seguirla hacia la salida del La Residencia.

—Espera —Jack la detuvo, intrigado por ese extraño comportamiento.

Pero ella fijó sus enormes y expresivos ojos en los de él y por primera vez, le habló en su mismo idioma.

—El hombre en la enfermería nos salvó. Quiero ir con él.

Jack parpadeó varias veces y volteó hacia los jardines, tratando de encontrar a David, más al ver que no estaba por ahí, decidió seguir a la joven.

Nada perdía con hacerlo, pensó.

 

 

— Curtis

Jamás imaginó que despertaría nuevamente.

No después de todo lo ocurrido, mientras peleaba su última batalla en la maquinaria del tren. No mientras las palabras de Wilford permanecían enredadas en su pensamiento.

No cuando el pasado volvía a atormentarlo con lo peor de su humanidad.

Sin embargo, abrió los ojos y lo que vio a su alrededor le confirmó que seguía vivo.

Se encontraba en un lugar muy extraño, amplio y con raros aparatos a su alrededor. Un terrible dolor en gran parte de su cuerpo y rostro lo envolvió, recordándole ese último momento a bordo del tren. El rostro de entendimiento de Minsu al cerrar el abrazo sobre los niños. La explosión…

¿Había logrado detenerlo?

Cerró los ojos y una nueva imagen lo asaltó.

Un paraje nevado, entre dos montañas.

El niño. Yona.

Abrió los ojos en forma abrupta, intentando hablar.

Tenía que salvarlos. No sobrevivirían sin él…

—Doctor Leitham —la voz de una joven a su lado lo distrajo. Volvió su vista hacia ella, desconociéndola—. Está despierto.

Un hombre de edad madura entró en su campo de visión, observándolo fijamente mientras ponía una lamparilla frente a su rostro. La luz le lastimó los ojos.

—Tranquilo, si se esfuerza, se lastimará el tejido recién formado —Curtis no lo escuchó. Manoteó al aire, tratando de hablar otra vez. El tubo que llenaba su tráquea no le permitió emitir palabra alguna, así que trató de quitárselo. Entre el médico y la enfermera lo detuvieron con esfuerzo—. ¡Aline, necesitamos una dosis de Benzodina!

Otra enfermera se acercó rápidamente, preparando una jeringuilla de vidrio y acero con la solución. Un joven ataviado como enfermero se acercó también, ayudando a los otros dos a sujetarlo.

Jack y la joven entraron al área, alarmados al ver que una breve y desesperada lucha tenía lugar justo sobre la cama del herido.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó él con voz fuerte, observando desconcertado la escena. Ella se mantuvo a su lado, temerosa.

El médico levantó la vista, aun sosteniendo el brazo vendado de Curtis mientras la enfermera aplicaba la sustancia con bastante trabajo.

—Despertó e intentó levantarse. No pudimos hacer que se calmara, así que lo sedaremos.

—¡No! —los presentes se detuvieron al escuchar la negativa del soberano. Jack controló su tono de voz, hablando con cierta serenidad—. Necesito hablar con él.

La joven que aplicara la inyección observó la jeringuilla con la mitad de la solución aún en ella, dejando de presionar el pistón de la misma. Volteó a ver al médico, interrogante.

Curtis, mientras tanto, intentaba forcejear para soltarse.

—Pero alteza…

—Yo me haré totalmente responsable de lo que le ocurra. No lo duerman, suéltenlo.

Los tres enfermeros y el médico cruzaron miradas entre sí, y finalmente asintieron y obedecieron con cierta renuencia. El herido había dejado de pelear al sentir que el agarre en el que lo tenían se debilitaba y la enfermera retiraba la aguja de su brazo.

—Curtis… —la jovencita se acercó a él, llamándolo por su nombre. Al escucharla, volteó a verla, mostrando un poco de alivio en su mirada. Se llevó ambas manos a la boca, arrancándose bruscamente la manguerilla de cuero blando con el delgado tubo que tenía en su garganta, lastimándose en el proceso. Ella intentó detenerlo—. ¡No! No hagas eso.

—Y-Yona… —logró decir al fin en un ronco susurro.

Al escuchar su nombre, ella sonrió, casi abalanzándose sobre el hombre.

Jack y el personal médico los observaban en silencio, intrigados.

Durante casi un largo minuto, los dos sobrevivientes del tren permanecieron abrazados, ella llorando entre frases dichas en dos idiomas, mientras él sólo acariciaba con movimientos lentos y doloridos su cabello, hablando quedamente en su oído.

Hasta que ella lo dejó, separándose un poco para limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro.

Jack aprovechó ese momento para acercarse a la cama, aún en silencio, observando al herido.

Curtis fijó su azul mirada en el rostro de Jack, estudiándolo en medio de la bruma química que empezaba a hacer efecto en su cerebro. Yona los veía a ambos.

—Él es Curtis —informó a Jack, aun sujetando la ropa hospitalaria de la cama—. Detuvo al Rompe Nieves y nos salvó.

—¿El Rompe Nieves?

La voz profunda de Jack desconcertó momentáneamente al herido. Ambos hombres volvieron a fijar la vista uno en el otro.

—E-el tren…

—Oh. —Jack guardó silencio, pensativo. Una ligera arruga cruzaba su frente, tal como ocurría con Curtis—. ¿En qué forma, el detener un tren derivó en salvar a estos dos chicos?

El herido cerró los ojos, rememorando las cínicas palabras de Wilford una vez más.

—Comía niños —Yona intervino, confundiendo más a Benjamin—. Y mataba a nuestros padres.

Curtis tosió, antes de decidirse a hablar un poco.

—La máquina… estaba diseñada para funcionar consumiendo la vida de los niños —hubo un breve silencio antes de que pudiese continuar. Le estaba costando trabajo enfocarse—. Y las nuestras también. No podía… no debía seguir existiendo…

Shepherd y el otro pequeño entraron también al lugar, en silencio. Yona extendió una mano hacia el niño y éste se acercó feliz al ver a Curtis despierto.

Los tres hablaron unos minutos sin importarles que hubiese más gente ahí, viéndolos con curiosidad.

David y Jack permanecían a los pies de la cama, en silencio, escuchándolos mientras el médico y las enfermeras revisaban a un más tranquilo y adormilado paciente.

Fue ella quien dio la pauta para que Curtis hablara con ellos, diciéndole al niño que debían irse, y que regresarían después para cuidar a su amigo. Lo sujetó por una mano y, dándole una significativa mirada a Jack, se retiró, llevándose al pequeño con ella.

El personal médico continuó con sus revisiones de rutina sin interponerse demasiado.Jack sólo avanzó unos pasos, viendo al herido con curiosidad. David fue quien se acercó a su lado, dispuesto a interrogarlo. Curtis, sin embargo, ni siquiera le prestó atención. Sus ojos adormilados se mantenían fijos en Jack, en sus movimientos, en su expresión.

Antes de que David pudiese hablar, él tomó la iniciativa, dirigiéndose sólo al gobernante.

—Alguien te llamó “alteza”.

Eso pareció despertar a Jack.

—Sí… es… la costumbre, creo.

—Jack —el tono de duda y advertencia de David lo hizo guardar silencio. Sonrió con cierta ironía. Shepherd decidió explicar las cosas—. No es costumbre. Jack Benjamin es el gobernante de Nueva Shiloh, es decir, la ciudad en la que te encuentras.

Curtis sólo levantó una ceja.

—¿Gobernante? ¿Algo así como un rey?

—Así es.

Curtis cerró los ojos y no dijo una sola palabra por algunos segundos. Sin embargo, una creciente risa dolida salió de entre sus labios. La benzodina estaba haciendo ya bastante efecto en él.

—Esto no es bueno… —dijo en un leve susurro en medio de esa risa, la cual de pronto se transformó en un quedo llanto silencioso. Jack frunció el ceño ante ese cambio e intentó seguir hablándole.

—La chica me dijo que tu nombre es Curtis.

—Yona. Su nombre es Yona —replicó en un susurro, entreabriendo los ojos enrojecidos ahora, permitiendo que algunas lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. El color azul en ellos pareció intensificarse.

Jack asintió, suavizando su gesto.

—Yona —repitió David con empatía—. No nos han dicho mucho. Tampoco encontramos más sobrevivientes en el tren. Sólo ustedes tres.

—Señor, disculpe —interrumpió el médico al ver que Curtis trataba de evitarlos—. Temo que deben dejarlo descansar.

Jack y David intercambiaron una fugaz mirada y volvieron a ver al herido. Éste había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, dejando que el sueño químico lo envolviera, menguando los silenciosos sollozos que aún lo aquejaban.

—Está bien. Volveré en unas horas para continuar interrogándolo —comentó Shepherd con eficiencia—. Estaré con la Brigada de Recuperación.

Jack asintió, acercándose entonces al lado del convaleciente.

—Me quedaré un minuto más —dijo al médico con voz serena—. Sólo quiero cerciorarme de que estará bien.

El galeno entendió, retirándose también él junto con la enfermera que quedaba a su lado.

Ya solos, Jack lo observó con mucha curiosidad y detenimiento.

Después de un rato, decidió irse también. Mientras caminaba con paso lento de vuelta hacia la residencia que él ocupaba, pensó en lo que estaba ocurriendo.

No deseaba admitirlo, pero ese hombre lo intrigaba.

Así que haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano para saber por qué.


End file.
